Various forms of vehicle equipment has been developed in the last decades to handle snow, sand, or other bulk materials.
Plow blades are typically mounted to vehicles for moving a material (e.g. snow) from a road or similar surface. These blades are typically curved, e.g. somewhat C-shaped, with the concave face being designed for engagement with the snow. Plow blades can be used obliquely relative to the direction of the vehicle for pushing the material to a side, or transversally to the direction of the vehicle for pushing the material forwardly. Some snowplow blades, commonly referred to as “snow pushers” are specifically designed for pushing snow, and are provided with side walls which protrude forwardly at each transversal end for keeping the snow contained therebetween, against the blade.
These arrangements were satisfactory to a certain degree. However, there always remains room for improvement.